earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Kel'rinar
=History= Kesallara was the eldest daughter of Lel'quinar, the former head of the Silverardor household. While a little spoiled by her father, she was still loved by many and seen as a kind and beautiful woman. She was so loved that when she came of age, she had men practically falling all over themselves to court her. After a few years, she finally settled on a man and the two were scheduled to be married within months. However, her fiance was killed in an accident while out patrolling the outter borders of Quel'thalas with the other Rangers in his troop. Kesallara was devestated, as well as (unknown to herself at the time) pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to a son, and named him Kel'rinar. The boy was the spitting image of his father, except he inheritted his mother's bright red hair. Kesallara was immediately smitten with her son, and began doting on him, losing all interest in possibly finding another man to marry, much to her father's disappointment. Still, Kel'rinar grew older and began showing signs of being a prodigy with fire magic. Soon Lel'quinar took notice and began to tutor the boy himself, and between his mother and grandfather's attention, Kel'rinar grew up spoiled and bratty. Once the child was old enough, it was decided that since he showed so much talent, he should be sent to Dalaran to recieve the best training possible. Kesallara agreed, and travelled with her son to Dalaran, where the two lived for quite some time. Unfortunately, after a time, Kesallara fell ill with a disease that puzzled even the most skilled of healers. She was sick for years until she finally passed away. Kel'rinar was in shock for months and fell into a depression. Now not only was he spoiled and bratty, but he was bitter as well. Feeling bad for the child, one of the older professors of Dalaran, Master Jil'nasas, took Kel'rinar as an apprentice to keep the boy from having to be sent back home. He seemed to be the only one not bothered by the young elf's mood swings and spoiled behavior, and thus became one of the people Kel'rinar trusted the most. He even turned a blind eye when he noticed the youth trying to make friends with the more popular apprentices. The apprentices in question were all snotty, and treated the younger students like insects. They allowed Kel'rinar into their inner circle mostly for amusement, using him as a free errand boy. They taught him even more poor behavior, and at this point no one could seem to stand the young elf except his Master. Also around this time Kel's talents with magic seemed to wane. Either he was not as talented as his mother and grandfather had thought, or something was distracting him from his studies. While not a perfect world, it was still tollerable in Kel's eyes. He could have just about anything he wanted when he asked for it, he had 'friends', and of course he had his beloved Master Jil'nasas. His world was shattered when the Scourge attacked Dalaran and summoned Archimonde. He managed to survive the chaos due to Master Jil'nasas casting a protection shield on his office and leaving the boy there. Jil'nasas then left to go help push the Scourge out of Dalaran. That was the last time Kel'rinar saw him. With his life turned practically upside down, Kel'rinar decided to return to Silvermoon and see if he could be welcomed back by his family. However, he found the city in ruins, the Sunwell destroyed, and his family dead all but for two others: His uncle Dorenar, and his cousin Dathenar. In utter shock and anger over the unfortunate events, he said regretable things to his uncle and cousin, and was quickly thrown out of Silvermoon by Dorenar. His uncle told him specifically to never come back. Now completely alone, Kel'rinar made his way back to the only other place he could consider a home: Dalaran. There he tried numerous times to find another person to apprentice under, but due to his reputation of being a spoiled brat, paired with being a Blood Elf, no one wanted to claim him. He eventually entered a public university, simply to have a place to live and food to eat. There he helped with the re-construction of the school in between lessons. For five years he lived this way, dealing with discrimination from the other students, for the majority of Dalaran's citizenship had become very wary of Blood Elves, seeing them as reckless magic users. It was finally, when he came back to his dorm room to find it completely ransacked, with threatening grafitti written on the walls, that he decided it was time to leave. Thus he packed his things (the things that were not broken, that is) and left once more for Silvermoon, hoping perhaps to once more try his luck at being welcomed back into the family. He never got the chance to try, for only after a few days of staying at an inn in Silvermoon, he was lured away from the city and kidnapped by an Amani'shi spy. Never having been the brightest rune in the bag, he was easily caught and taken to Zul'Aman for interrogation. He spent a fair amount of time in captivity until treasure hunters attacked the troll city. His captor released him at this time, to his utter astonishment. He returned home to his cousin and uncle, who had presumed him to be dead. He shocked them with how demure and apologetic he had become during his disappearance, having been made to realize through the experience just how much he had messed up his life by being such a jerk. He stayed at the Silverardor house with Dathenar for the next week, trying to figure out what to do with himself. He thought that he should have been happy, but for some reason he wasn't, and he couldn't help feeling a little lost. By the end of the week he packed his things and set out on his own, heading back to Zul'Aman for reasons of his own. Even if it did mean that he would have to endure the nickname "Princess" again. Since then he has traveled far with his new companion, exploring Outland and seeing its wonders. Together the two have decided to settle down in Zangarmarsh.